


My Future In Your Eyes

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Series: (when I'm away I will remember) How You Kissed Me [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: Dick leans back in and captures Wally's lips between his, tongue flicking out to wet chapped lips.Based on this Tumblr prompt: Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each others’ mouths





	My Future In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Perfect by Ed Sheeran!
> 
> Tumblr prompts: [Kissing prompts](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts)
> 
> Enjoy!

The kiss is soft, sweet, desperate, everything that Dick hasn’t had since the League had left for an off-planet mission. Dick had patrolled Gotham as Batman again, and at least this time he had Tim’s and Jason’s help, because while Batman was needed in Gotham, Nightwing was similarly needed in Bludhaven and even Dick can’t be in two places at once.

He’s exhausted, worn down and burned out, and the best thing that could happen was a night of relaxation and rest, curled around Wally and pressing lazy kisses to his boyfriend’s skin.   
Wally draws away softly from the kiss and opens his eyes blearily, blinking soft greens against Dick’s blues, eyelashes brushing Dick’s cheeks.

Dick can’t help it; he leans back in and captures Wally’s lips against his, tongue flicking out to wet dry, chapped lips. Wally’s lips are soft and plump under his, the chapstick that Wally sometimes wears to stop his lips from drying up when he runs moist against Dick’s mouth, the waxy taste familiar and not unpleasant, almost welcoming.

It’s a soft kiss, a chaste kiss, the exhaustion from both of them overwhelmingly obvious, and Dick somehow maneuvers both of them onto their bed, until they’re seated on the edge of the mattress, lips still locked and fingers tangled, and Dick pulls away to breath. His eyes flutter open, blue as a robin’s egg, and Wally’s follow suit.

“I missed you,” his boyfriend mumbles against his lips, breath puffing over his skin, a gentle huff of air against flushed skin, and Dick smiles softly, leaning his forehead against the other man’s and pressing a kiss to his nose.

“I missed you more,” he replies, grinning as Wally’s expression turns mock-outraged and the redhead shoves him down onto the mattress, indignant.

“Blasphemy,” Wally accuses, but Dick just laughs and wraps his arms around Wally’s neck, pulling the other man down to rest against his chest, pressing a consoling kiss to his temple even as he closes his eyes and just  _ breathes. _

**Author's Note:**

> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_dreamdweller/)  
>  Pop over and say hi!
> 
> Buy me a coffee! [My Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G7E646)  
> 


End file.
